Alternate Hitsory
by Wild Melody
Summary: SM/DBZ crossover. at the end of SuperS and begining of Trunks the untold history
1. Alternate Hitsory: The Sword

The Sword  
  
By: Wild Melody  
  
  
*****At Gokou's house*****  
  
Keeping a constant vigil at her husband's side, ChiChi let everyone know that something was wrong with Gokou and asked everyone to be there as soon as possible. Little did she know that the illness her husband had caught would spell the end for him.   
  
Outside we see Vegita sitting on a rock near the pond, and almost everyone else gathered loosely around the door awaiting any news (Gohan's on his way back from an errand for his mom).   
  
{AN: I am making Trunks 14, and Gohan 18 in this fic!}  
  
Then as ChiChi leans over to change to cold compress on Gokou's head a strange thing starts to happen. She notices a bright glow starting outside Gokou's body right about where the heart rests. Startled she lets out an anxious scream, but it is too late the mysterious glow has surrounded her husband's body then continues to engulf her in it as well.   
  
Outside, hearing the scream, everyone turns to see bright lights coming out of the windows. Then suddenly as it appeared the light flashed blindingly once then dissipated. Everyone rushed inside to see what had happened (including Gohan who had just landed after the light had disappeared).   
  
Upon entering the room, they notice that instead of the two expected occupants, are two teenage girls. The one on the bed is somewhat small, and sickly looking. This girl has shoulder length black hair, and is wearing a black dress that hits mid-thigh, and black hose with black dress shoes. The other girl looks to be about a foot or so taller than the one laying on the bed and is sprawled over the smaller one as if to protect the smaller girl from any possible enemy. She has long brown hair that is pulled into a high ponytail then put through a green baseball cap. This one is wearing a green T-shirt, blue jeans and low cut fighting boots. For about a minute complete silence is heard, then in a no nonsense voice Bulma takes charge.   
  
"Gohan! Go and get another bed and bring it in here. Vegita, go and get my medical kit from the car. Yamcha, pick up the tall one." Shocked the three men follow Bulma's orders and when the other bed is brought in she tells Yamcha to put the 'tall one' on the bed. With that done she promptly procedes to give each girl a through physical.  
  
When done, Bulma turns to face the group. "Well they seem to be in perfect health, except for one thing: exhaustion. We'll know more when they wake up."  
  
  
  
@@@@This is my first fan fic! Please do not be too mean in you comments, but all feed back is welcome! If you haven't guessed already this takes place during: The History of Trunks. If you are wondering who these mysterious new people are just stick around for Chapter 2: The Glaive! I'll post it as soon as I know how ya'll liked this one. ^_^;  



	2. Alternate Hitsory: The Awakening

Hi this is going to be chapter 2 in my Fic! I hope ya'll liked the first chapter. Its named Alternate History: The Sword. I would like to say thank you to Amy, Ivory and Firefly. only 3 people out of 92 where nice enough to review my work! come on I know there are more of you out there. All input helps me with the other chapters!

I should probably explain what is going on here. This takes place at the End of Sailor Moon SuperS, and around the beginning of the History of Trunks. Starting at the beginning. No Gokou has not died, but is really sick. I also took the liberty of changing Gohan and Trunks' ages. I think Trunks is supposed to be like 14 months but I have decided to make him 14 yrs. Also I don't know how old Gohan is but (if anyone knows his age in the Cell saga would ya let me know?) I have made him 18 in this fic. But on with the story!!!

I don't own DBZ OR Sailor Moon. Their respective companies do! (I wish I did own them though J !!)

The Awakening

by

Wild Melody

********Still at Gokou's house************

" Well they both seem to be in perfect physical health. They just have various scrapes and bruises. We'll know more when they finally wake up," said Bulma. 

@@@@ In Lita's Dream @@@@

"Hey Setsuna (spelled rite?)? What's up?" asked Lita as she followed her friend up the stairs.

"Not much Lita. I just wanted to explain somethings to you. You know your extra powers." calmly replied the scout of time. 

"Extra powers? Me? You gotta be kidding rite?" joked Lita.

"No I would not joke about something like this." replied Setsuna "As you are the Center Scout, you have extra powers. While technically you are an Outer Scout, you fight with the Inners. Some of your abilities have never had to be tested, so you have not been made aware that you have extra powers."

"Really!?! Wow, so do you know what they are?" asked the impressed scout.

"I only know what a few of them are. The rest you will have to discover on your own. I can tell you this though. If something where to happen to all of us, well you could absorb the other scouts powers, add them to your own, effectively using the other's attacks as well as your own. You and Hotaru both share this power. Another thing is that besides me you are the only other scout that has the ability to open portals between dimensions. Use this power lightly, for once you are wherever you needed to go you would be almost completely drained for a while. You won't have to experiment with the dimensional power, it will come to you when you need it the most." explained the older scout.

@@@Later that day@@@

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Sailor Moon as she used the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. Knowing the risk of her death she had to do it to save her friends, her planet. (AN: there is no Chibi Moon in this one sorry all Chibi-Usa fans!) She felt all her friends fall as they gave her all their power. Unfortunately Jupiter and Saturn had been the first to fall unconscious as they had given her their power. "Thank you my friends!"

Knowing she was about to die for the final time, the princess summoned two of her most faithful to her. "Jupiter, Saturn please come here." asked the princess as she sent a tendril of power to the two scouts. Both of who stumbled to the fallen princess. 

"Serenity, how can we help you?" both scouts asked.

"I have little time left here, my friends. I have seen another dimension where you are needed. But you cannot do this with only your own attacks. Each of you must become more powerful; you can do this by absorbing some of my power then each of the scouts. No do not say anything," gasping the princess continued. "There will be nothing here for you to fight, this will always be your home, but there will be no more enemies for a very long time. Take my hands both of you." Each scout took a hand gently. "My friends I grant you this final gift, may you both use it wisely." With that she granted them both a part of her power. The princess finally died in their arms.

"NNNOOO!!!! SERENITY!!" screamed Sailor Jupiter

"Jupiter calm down, please" pleaded Saturn with tears rolling down her cheeks. "We must become more powerful to defeat the enemy that she said would come. You must absorb the powers of Sailors Pluto, Venus, and Uranus. I * sob * will take Sailors Mars, Neptune, and Mercury. Agreed?"

"Very well Saturn," agreed the scout of lightning. "There is another dimension that we can go to to train. They will need more help to fight the enemy that is coming for them. Let's absorb their powers and got kick some ass!"

With that both of the heroines went among the fallen bodies of their friends and absorbed their powers.

"Goodbye our beloved friends. May your spirits rest in peace know that we will continue to fight for you." Saturn stated calmly. Then turning to Jupiter. "Lets go there is another dimension that needs help to defend the Earth. Please open the portal Jupiter. I would do it but I do not have the ability."

With that Sailor Jupiter opened the portal to the DBZ dimension and promptly told Saturn "Hurry, I don't know how long I can hold this open!"

@@@@ End of Lita's Dream @@@@

Watching the two new comers, the gang waited somewhat patiently for them to regain consciousness. The younger of the two started to stir, while the older one thrashed as if she where having a nightmare. Everyone waited to see who would wake up first. Finally the younger one's eye's popped open to see Vegita leaning over her (AN: what a sight to wake up to huh? *giggles* scary or not? you decide). 

"Hello?" breathed Hotaru gently. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you and where am I?" 

Upon hearing the new voice everyone glanced over at Vegita.

"Hey Vegita! Back off of her will you? You don't wanna scare her with that face of yours." said Piccolo. 

"Like your one to talk Namek." responded the Prince, but gave the girl some room.

"OK little one you have got some explaining to do!" exclaimed Bulma. "Who are you? What are you doing here? What did you do with Gokou and ChiChi?!?"

"I will answer your questions as best I can, but where is my friend?" said Hotaru, as she looked around frantically for Lita. Spotting her friend on a bed nearby, she smiled, then stood. The guys not knowing what she was about to do watched her suspiciously, but she only went over to her friend's side and knelt. A slightly silvery glow eminated from her hands. Everyone in the room watched eyes going wide as some of the scrapes, cuts, and bruises that where on Lita soon disappeared. Exhausted Hotaru sat on the bed that she had been laid on. "My friend will wake shortly also now. But I will explain as best I can how we came to be here." With that Hotaru explained as best she could about the Silver Millennium up to the present. 

"I cannot answer you about your friends Gokou and ChiChi. You will have to ask Lita about them, she is the one who will know what has happened to them."

Shortly there after the brunette stirred as if about to wake.

**********************

So what do you think? Stay tuned for chapter 3: The Lightning!

Good? Bad? Write me and let me know!! Anyone know where I can find more info on the Ronin Warriors? I am considering another crossover, but I need more INFO!!!


	3. Alternate Hitsory: The Lightning

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my work! I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon (I wish I did though! J); they belong to some big companies who have lots and lots of lawyers on their side, so please don't sue me! I know I am not playing by how the stories go, I am doing this how I think is rite, so please don't try to fit it in with the normal seasons! On with today's tale!

The Lightning

by 

Wild Melody

@@ DBZ dimension, last time @@  
  
"I cannot answer you about your friends Goku and ChiChi. You will have to ask Lita about them, she is the one who will know what has happened to them."

Shortly there after the brunette stirred as if about to wake.

@@@@@@

Upon finally waking up Lita woke to see a group of people that she didn't know and didn't recognize. The brunette demanded of them "who are you? Where am I, and where is my friend?!?"

A gentle voice from her other side said "its ok Lita. They are good. These are the ones that we came to help, remember?"

"Hotaru! You're ok! Yes I do remember. So these are them huh? They don't look like they need our help that much do they?" calmly stated Lita.

"Hey!! You know you could talk to us like we are here you know! Its not like we are little kids that need protecting!" exclaimed and exasperated Bulma. 

"I realize that, I am sorry if I have offended any of you. I expect though that you have a lot of questions that need answers, I will answer what I can if it would help you." offered Lita.

"Your friend Hotaru over there has already answered a lot of the questions that we have for now, except one." answered Piccolo.

"Well I will answer that one if I can, but if you would all introduce your selves? It would seem pointless to just say 'hey you!'," Lita said.

"I'm Gohan," said the boy by the window. "The guy with the purple hair is Trunks. The guy in the armor is Vegita. The other one with black hair is Yamcha. The guy with three eyes is Tien. The woman with blue hair is Trunk's mom Bulma. The green guy next to you is Piccolo. And the bald guy is Krillin. The one with a beard is Master Roshi. And that's everyone you don't know." 

"Well now that we know everyone's names, how about you tell us where Goku and ChiChi are." said Piccolo sarcastically.

"I sent them to another dimension." said Lita calmly.

"What?!? What do you mean?" asked Trunks

"Just what I said Trunks. They are in my home dimension; I sent them there so that Goku could get medical attention from people who specialize in rare heart diseases. That way when it is time for us to leave, or he is healed I can bring both of them back."

"Oh" states the confused boy.

"But since you are now down 2 protectors Saturn and I are here to help counter that balance. We are both warriors, and we are both willing to fight right, Saturn?" asked Lita.

"Yes, that's rite Jupiter," replied the quiet scout. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Now wait just a minute," says Bulma. "Why are you two referring to each other by planet names?"

"Well that's a simple one," states Hotaru. " You remember when I was explaining to you about our pasts?"

"Yeah. But you don't honestly expect us to believe that drivel, brat." said Vegita. 

"Yes I did. Because it was true. Maybe later you can get Jupiter to show you later using the Key of Time. But I digress. We refer to each other that way because it was the name of your home planets of which we where princesses, which we battle under."

" What does that mean?" asked Gohan.

"Well each princess/soldier had the ability to control a certain element, thus we all had names that when with our powers" continued Hotaru.

"So who had control over what?" asked Yamcha.

"Mercury had power over ice and water, she was the scout of Wisdom. Mars had the powers of a priestess and of fire, she was the scout of War. Jupiter here has the power of thunder, lightning, and over nature as well as some others as in seeing that she is the Center Scout. Venus? Well, that is self explanatory I should think, she had power of love and beauty. Uranus was the soldier of the skies and had power over the winds. Neptune was the soldier of Infinity and had powers over the ocean. Pluto was the soldier of time; she guarded the Gate of Chronos or the Gate of Time. If needed she could stop time. There is Sailor Moon also, the Moon Princess, she had powers of light, healing and the Silver Imperium Crystal. And myself? I am Saturn, I am the scout of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth." answered Hotaru.

"So what happened to the others?" asked Krillin.

Head down "they are all dead. The last enemy that we all faced killed them. The only reason we survived was because we both have extraordinary powers" answered Lita. "We have also come because you have some techniques that we need to master before we face the final enemy."

Lita and Hotaru both stood and looked at the gathered group. Then Lita asked "do you know of a place that we could go to experiment with our powers where no one would get hurt? Some of these attacks that we will be working with can and will cause massive damage."

"Yeah, sure," answered Piccolo. "I know a couple of remote places where we can go."

"We? What's with this we stuff?" asked Hotaru.

"Do you honestly expect us to trust 2 complete strangers alone out there when they have admitted that they are powerful and could cause a lot of damage alone? I don't think so! We are all going to keep an eye on you." stated Piccolo.

"Ok, fine. You guys might want to shield your eyes, this is going to get really bright." said Lita as she walked outside. "Let transform Hotaru."

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

{AN: description time! yeah! J }

Suddenly bright magenta ribbons swirled around Hotaru, then they flared brightly leaving in the place of Hotaru, Eternal Sailor Saturn. 

Lightning came down to where Lita stood and surrounded her, hiding her from everyone's view. then when it finally flared and disappated there stood Eternal Sailor Jupiter. 

The Z team just stood there amazed. "and you 2 fight in those things?" scoffed Vegita.

"Yeah ya wanna make something of it Vegita? We can take as much damage in our fukus as your armor can take." growled Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah right whatever." replied Vegita trying to keep from laughing.

Which only served to enrage Sailor Jupiter more. "Ok that's it." she said calmly, as the thunder rod from her tiara went up and clouds gathered. 

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!" 

Sailor Jupiter chanted, then released the bolt of pure electricity at Vegita. Who had just stopped laughing in time to see the attack but not dodge it. 

"Not enough eh Vegita? Try this one on for size. "

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!!!"

"AAAAAGGGGHHH!!" exclaimed Vegita as the dragon shaped lightning caught him unawares. 

"Anyone else wanna laugh?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"Uh no that's ok" came from all sides.

"Well then lets go. Shall we? Saturn and I need to see if our other powers will work as effectively as my original ones just did. A word of warning Vegita, don't do that again I didn't use my most powerful attack against you, I would hate to have to use it."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

So how's that? Worth the wait? I hope so. I don't know all the attacks for the outers so I am just going to have to wing it, but if anyone knows what they are (besides the ones in the dubbed version) I would welcome being told what they are. Thanx to everyone!!!


	4. Alternate History: The Glaive

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I don't know which versions of the attacks that I am going to use, it will probably be a mix of the manga and the NA series attacks. I hope it doesn't get too confusing!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or Sailor Moon, but I wish I did! If wishes where horses we'd all be riding! The big companies already own them, and they have lots of lawyers that make sure they keep them. * sighs * a girl can dream though. J J

The Glaive

by

Wild Melody

@@@

"Ok where are we going to go to work on our powers?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"There's an island that's a ways from here, you can use that if you want." answered Piccolo.

"That's Fine thank you, Piccolo." answered Hotaru.

"While you two figure out your powers some of us are going to go and look for Cell. When you are ready just feel free to join in." said Gohan.

"Ok but first there's a small problem here. How do you expect us to get to the island then to the fight its not like we can fly you know!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

"Fine, Trunks and Krillin will go with you," answered Piccolo. "while you 2 are at it you might as well teach them to fly."

"Sure Piccolo" answered the surprised duo. Who then turned to the two sailors and offered an arm. "Lets go and get this done shall we?" asked Krillin.

"Fine with me," answered Sailor Jupiter as she took Trunks' arm. "Lets go!" 

When the group had left, the others went on the look out for Cell.

@@@@ on the island @@@

"Ok Jupiter, where do you want to start?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"I don't know, how about we try our original attacks and see if they work? We just won't use the ones that would kill us, k?" answered Sailor Jupiter. 

"Whoa, hold on a sec" interrupted Trunks. "What do you mean you won't use the attacks that could destroy you?"

"Well that's simple," answered Sailor Saturn. " There are a couple of attacks that could kill us. One of them is an attack of mine that if I use to the full extent that could kill me. It is called Death Ribbon Revolution or Death Reborn Revolution. The Ribbon attack could destroy a planet, while the Reborn could rebuild the planet. Then there is the Silence Glaive Surprise, gathers energy on the blade of my glaive. I could throw it or throw it on a planet and destroy it. Then there is an attack that Sailor Jupiter got from Sailor Pluto that is called Dark Dome Close. That attack can stop time, but it is too dangerous to use."

"Oh." chorused Trunks and Krillin. "But what's the Silence Glaive?"

"This." answered Sailor Saturn as she opened her sub-space pocket and pulled out a stave that had two blades. One is short and the other is longer and curved out over the shorter blade. "Kewl huh?"

"Umm yeah." answered Krillin nervously.

"Ok. Lets get started Saturn." said Sailor Jupiter. "Start with your weakest original attack, and I'll do the same."

Over the next 10 min the two sailors worked their way from the weakest original attacks to the attacks that they gained from their fellow scouts. All Krillin and Trunks could do was watch slack-jawed as they watched the various attacks hit different trees on the deserted island, most of which only left behind charred stumps or nothing at all. Then Sailor Jupiter pulled out the Time Key, and summoned the Dead Scream attack. Which just floored the two warriors.

Off by themselves Trunks and Krillin talked. 

"Wow they might be as or more powerful and a Super Sayijin. What do you think Trunks?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know Krillin. But they might be able to help us with Cell that much is certain." replied Trunks.

"Oh yeah that much is certain, the only thing that I want to see is how much damage that they can cause to him." said Krillin.

"Hey Jupiter? How about we try some combination attacks." asked Saturn.

"Ok but lets do that a little later shall we. I think we need to learn how to fly, then get back and rejoin the fight against that thing Cell," said Sailor Jupiter. "Hey Trunks! Krillin! We're through for now, all we'll need to do is experiment with combining attacks. That we can do on the battlefield. I think now would be a good time for you to show us how to fly."

"Sure! Just don't freak out on us ok?" asked Trunks, as Krillin thought about how the explain flying.

"Sailor Saturn, Jupiter all you have to do is imagine your flying, and your ki should take it from there. You both seem to have very strong ki, usually anyone that is as strong as you can fly. So here we go," said Krillin as he picked up Sailor Saturn. Then Trunks picked up Sailor Jupiter. "Lets take them up to about 200 feet, K?" 

"Sounds good Krillin" replied Trunks.

"Ok girls just remember what I told you a few minutes ago, and don't panic." said Krillin as he nodded to Trunks. Then they both let go of the sailors. 

"AAAAAA!!!!! screamed both girls.

Then they both stopped about 10 feet above the ground; eyes squeezed shut tightly, braced for impact. "Hey! You two open your eyes and look down!" advised Krillin. 

When they looked down, the two sailors noticed that they where floating about 10 feet above the ground. Then looked at each other in astonishment, mouths just slack-jawed. "OMG!! We did it! We're flying!!! Yeah!" cheered the two sailor soldiers.

"Now lets get to the fight!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter. "Saturn do you think that you can locate them on Mercury's computer?"

"Sure, just give me a second or two," replied Sailor Saturn as she put up the Silence Glaive and brought out Mercury's computer and tapped an earring for Mercury's VR visor. Typing furiously for a few seconds then replied. "They are all about 100 miles that way, a couple of the ki's are fading fast and there's one who hasn't even begun to tap its power."

"That's gotta be Cell then." said Trunks. "He's bad news. But then maybe with you two on our side he just might be getting the bad news."

"Well lets go and kick some ass!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter as she took off in the direction of the fight.

****************

Well what do you think? I think that my next chapter will be titled The Fight! I would also like to say thank you to all everyone for the wonderful reviews that you have given me! 


	5. Alternate History: The Fight

Author's Note: I am SOOOOO sorry I haven't posted this earlier! No I haven't forgotten about it! See here's the next chapter!! PLEASE don't be too mad at me!! And just a word of warning I haven't seen all of the Cell series (just a couple of episodes)! 

The Fight 

by 

Wild Melody

@@@ From the last chapter @@@

"That's gotta be Cell then." said Trunks. "He's bad news. But then maybe with you two on our side he just might be getting the bad news."

"Well lets go and kick some ass!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter as she took off in the direction of the fight.

@@@@

As the new group of heroes arrived, they find this ugly green yoma attacking their new friends. Two of which where sprawled on the ground and the other three bearly standing upright. 

"Father!" exclaimed Trunks as the group approached the tired warriors, only to see that Vegita, Gohan, and Piccolo where the only ones standing besides the android 18. Not knowing that she was just an android the two sailors approached the young girl. 

"Are you alright miss?" asked Sailor Saturn. 

"That thing didn't hurt you did it?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah, I'm all right but who are you two?? And why are you dressed like that?" asked Android 18. 

"Well we are not really from around here, you could say we are from really far away." answered Sailor Jupiter.

Slightly dazed "ok" the android replied.

The still incomplete Cell laughed at their attempts to comfort the other Android. "Your pathetic attempts will not stop me from completing my mission! I will become complete I will absorb Android 18! You only avoid the inevitable."

Meanwhile the other warriors are attempting to lay a plan. "We have got to get 18 and 16 outta here." argued Krillin. 

"Yeah. I know. And you are going to have to be the one to get them outta here, Krillin. No arguing, just do it." said Piccolo. "With the help of the two sailors we should be able to defeat Cell." 

While the Z warriors are trying to plan this; Cell goes after 18, completely ignoring the two scouts. Which only made Sailor Jupiter mad. But Sailor Saturn just pulled out Mercury's computer and started to find a way to defeat Cell. "Jupiter wait! Let me try to find a weakness!" cried Saturn as she restrained her friend. 

"Fine but hurry up already! I want a turn to kick some ass!" replied the taller scout. 

The Z warriors noticed this and jumped to help the two scouts. 

"Go Krillin! NOW!!" shouted Piccolo. 

"Rite" nodded the shorter man who soon lifted off with 16 in his arms and 18 following. Cell noticed this, and laughed "You might keep them from me for a time, but I will find her and then become complete. You only delay the inevitable."

Meanwhile Saturn was trying to find some kind of a weakness. Then with a flash of insight she took the readings from the other Z warriors and some from herself and Jupiter then crossed them. Then the engrossed scout noticed something about Cell and the other warriors. They all fought using physical and ki attacks, but neither seemed to be able to do anything with or against magical ones. The kinds of attacks that she and Sailor Jupiter excelled at. 

Calling out to the Z warriors "You might wanna stand back guys. The reason that you couldn't do that much damage is because you use the same type off attacks and energy. Where as Jupiter and I are not something that he is protected against. No one ever thinks to counter magic these days." **sigh** "How sad."

Hearing this Cell was amused "So you weaklings are going to hide behind the skirts of these little girls? Magic? What do you think you are parlor magicians? BAH! Pathetic fools. I will dispatch these little girls then I will be after you cowards."

"Did he just call us weak Saturn?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"He sure did Jupiter." replied Sailor Saturn. "Excuse me Cell? That is your name right you ugly yoma? But can you even READ our power levels? Try I dare you."

As Cell tried to do this Saturn called to Jupiter. "Let's see what our original attacks will do to him then move on to some combination attacks, k?"

"Sounds like a plan Saturn." responded Jupiter.

"This is ridiculous the Prince of all Sayian-jins does not hide behind little girls!" exclaimed a frustrated Vegita. 

"No Father! I have seen what their 'weakest' attacks can do. Let them have a chance against Cell themselves." asked Trunks.

Having heard Vegita Sailor Jupiter says "SHUT UP YOU FOOL!!! We are princesses and have as much rite to fight here as you do!"

"I don't think that they fully realize who they have on their side do you Jupiter? I think that maybe we should introduce ourselves."

"Well Cell? Have you had enough of that futile exercise? You should know that you never have or ever will have the ability to read us. Our powers are such that cannot be read by those who rely solely on physical power and ki" calmly stated Sailor Saturn. "Why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself first Jupiter?"

"Guarded by the planet Jupiter, brought here to defeat evil, I am the Sailor Scout of Strength and Lightning. I am Sailor Jupiter!!"

Dark clouds forming about her Sailor Saturn spoke "I am the messenger from the depths of Death. I am the carrier of Destruction from the planet of ruin, Saturn. I am Sailor Saturn." 

Amused by their pretty little speeches Cell just laughs. "You think that you can beat me by just using these pretty little speeches of yours? I think not" scoffed Cell.

"The ' pretty little speeches' where not to amuse you Cell they where to inform you of who is going to bring your downfall." stated Saturn calmly.

"Well then bring it on little ones."

"Don't worry we will Cell." said Jupiter. "Shall I do the honors Saturn?"

"Be my guest Jupiter." 

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" called Sailor Jupiter as she released a small disc of pure electricity at Cell.

"How was that Saturn?" 

"Not bad Jupiter. But did you have to go that low for a first attack?"

"Aww its only fair. Besides I want to see how well he reacts to it, that way I know which one I want to do next Saturn!"

As the dust cleared, the two scouts noticed that the hand that Cell had put up to block the attack was badly singed. 

"Well at least I can try another one, but lets change things up a little shall we?" Jupiter said to herself. "Hey Saturn? Wanna take a blast?"

"Sure!" then began an attack.

"NEPTUNE……DEEP……….SUBMURGE!!!!" called the younger scout as a blue ball of water and energy shot at Cell. Completely submerging the being in water for a few moments. 

"Hey Saturn? Ya wanna try a combination attack? One of your and one of mine?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Naw. Let's try a surround and confuse? It always worked on the Witches 5. You know the twins. Remember?" asked Saturn.

"Oh yeah! I almost for got about them," said Jupiter who just smirked teasingly. (AN: kinda like Vegita's)

"MERCURY…..BUBBLES……BLAST!!!" called Sailor Saturn.

"You honestly expect to beat me with these pitiful little bubbles? I think NOT!" says Cell.

The watching Z warriors had no clue to what was going to happen, the only clues they had as to what the scouts where doing was the flashes of light or a flicker of movement only glimpsed through the fog. Always moving and attacking from a different place with a different attack the scouts soon formed a circle of power around, said spots started glowing with a symbol of the planet that the attacks came from, the fog long since had dissipated. Then several attacks later the circle was complete. With both the scouts and Cell inside of it. 

Then the two scouts slowly concentrated their powers and brought them to focus on themselves, both glowing brightly with their planet power. Facing each other they then raised their hands and spread them wide enough for two people to fit with extra space between the two scouts. 

Jupiter then started the spell that would bring Goku and ChiChi back to their home dimension. 

"I call upon the power that lays within me! Open the Gate of Dimensions and bring forth the ones called Goku and ChiChi back to this; their home dimension!" 

At the completion of the spell both Goku and his wife appeared in the circle of power between the two scouts, who just opened their arms to let Goku out so that he might face the one called Cell. The scouts also formed a barrier between the Z warriors and the fighting duo; that was as much to keep them from getting hurt as it was to keep them from interfering. 

With a final blinding flash of light the creature once known as Cell was no more. 

When the two teens released their barriers, everyone noticed that they had reverted to their princess forms with the symbols of their planets shining brightly.

@@@@@@@@@@@

Well how was that? Was it worth the wait? Should I make one more part? 

I would like to say thank you to all the people who read and review this! But thanks to my lil sis who loves anime almost as much as I do and Lyssandra who is a good friend! W.M.!


End file.
